Eva
by Mip the Demon Fox
Summary: What? You were expecting Suzy Homemaker? Dante had to get it from someone, y'know.
1. Chapter 1

1_Alrighty people, this here fic is for my enjoyment only...really. I've just seen so many "holy mother" characterizations of Eva I thought I'd get my own opinion out there. That and a woman who has the guts to raise two demon children has gotta have some quirks of her own... Also, here's a warning in advance this fic is 100 sarcasm. You were warned..._

_On that note: I don't own Devil May Cry. Losers :P_

Eva

The Beaumont family was what you could call high-class and well-to-do. They were well-respected, charitable, and socially well-connected. You could find their names on colleges, concert halls, and libraries across most of Europe. They were held with the utmost respect.

Eva, however, had other words for them, most of them inappropriate, but one could sum it up to chauvinistic elitist, snobs. She also had one other word for them: Family. She'd rather submerse herself into her rock music and underground culture than take part in her blood kin's so called "society". As a matter of fact, there were lots of things she'd rather do than partake in that mockery. Including, but not limited to, frying in hot oil, being stranded in the desert, and being pushed off the empire state building. As a matter of fact, she'd done that last one, it was quite entertaining. Base jumping, what a wonderful sport.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to deal with them too often, because her father held them in pretty much the same esteem. In other words, he'd been everything but officially exiled from the family fortune. Eva's father, Micheal, had migrated them from France to America when she was six where they'd lived freely, if meagerly, ever since.

They became so close that not much went on in each other's life that the other couldn't sense. So when Micheal got sick, they both knew it was the end. They knew, and they celebrated. They spent their last night together giggling in a jail cell after breaking every law they could think of and stomach. He died that night, after falling asleep with Eva leaned up against his shoulder.

She was nineteen.

Family flew in from all over the world, splashing money around to quiet any rumors that there may have been tense feelings between them and the recently deceased. They had had to keep up their image, of course. Five minutes into the ceremony, when the bald minister had just gotten into the thick of a bible verse, the loud peal of a motorcycle tires cut through the stale air of the church.

Eva slammed both doors of the church open, ever the one for a dramatic entrance. She was a splash of brilliant red in the middle of the black colored mass of dresses, suits, and hats, and she was grinning for all she was worth. The chains around her neck and the clunking of her heavy boots on the floor were the only sound that cut through the obviously appalled crowd. She stalked right up to the pulpit and knocked on the front.

"S'cuse me, father, I have a little announcement." She showed her most brilliant smile. The priest frowned. With a roll of her eyes she made a shooing motion with her hands, "I'm the daughter, move it." She clunked up behind the pulpit, practically forcing the priest out of the way.

She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and leveled her gaze at the crowd, crooked grin firmly in place, "You," She started, scanning the crowd, "Are all posers. You didn't love my father, you barely knew my father! We liked it that way too. That said, I would also like to announce something." She reached into the black bag at her waist and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Dad has slowly been collecting a fortune of his own, which is more than most of you can do. He was a very smart person and knew where to place his money. Guess what? None of you, and I mean none, are going to even see a slice of his five billion dollars." Eva folded the piece of paper again with a self satisfied smile and put it back, "Now that you guys can stew over that for the next hour of this service, I'll see ya guys later... Losers."

The Beaumonts were left in complete and utter horror as the last bit of Eva's red coat disappeared out the front door. That was the last any of them heard of her.

-----------

Eva looked the building in front of her over with a little mistrust. It was probably one of the oldest buildings in the neighborhood. The bricks were only held together by failing mortar and spackle. Ivy had completely invaded one half of the building, covering up several windows and blocking the right alleyway. The other half was so covered in graffiti you couldn't tell what color the bricks were supposed to be.

She lifted an eyebrow and nudged the kickstand on her bike into place. She tried not to think of what it would mean if she had been misled. With the dealings she'd had so far, she hadn't seen any reason to mistrust them... but still. She tucked her hands under her red jacket, brushing over the two Glocks strapped to the small of her back.

With one of her characteristic smiles, she stepped past the crumbling curb and up towards the steps. She could see set of eyes looking at her from the windows though she could never meet them fast enough before they disappeared in a wave of ratty curtains.

She knocked sharply on the door, making a face as the door shed several chunks of paint. The door opened only enough to let her see an dark colored eye with maybe just a bit too much eyeshadow.

"Yes?" a muted, but male voice came from the person behind the door.

Eva put a hand on her hip, "Christ, didn't your mother teach you how rude that is?"

The eye narrowed, then looked her up and down, taking in the long blonde hair, bright red coat and the annoyed expression. "Oh, it's you..." The voice mumbled before the door closed again, only to open the rest of the way once the locks where undone.

"You could sound just a little more excited, y'know." Eva sighed, before pushing her way into the building. The teenage doorman let out a grunt before shutting the door behind her. "Now! Where is this lady I'm supposed to be talking to?"

A middle aged woman waved a hand as she quickly clomped down the stairs, "Right here, Ms. Eva." She wheezed a little, hand in her stomach as she caught her breath. "Whoo, sorry, rushed down here when I heard Mark here giving you a hard time." She managed to catch the boy on the head and ruffle his overly gelled hair. He grimaced but didn't complain, just remained standing near the bottom of the stairs.

Now that she noticed it, there were others hovering around, rather protectively. Some older, some younger than Mark, but all kept that weary suspicious look she was getting used to seeing. She also couldn't help but notice that they were all very much armed.

"Ms. Eva?" The woman prodded.

"Huh?" She looked back at her, then realized what she had said, "Oh, it's Eva, just Eva. Don't have a last name, don't want one." The woman gave a knowing smile.

"You're definitely among the like minded, then m'dear." She put a hand on Eva's elbow, somehow steering the taller woman into the next room, "You can call me Sarah."

Eva nodded slightly, opting to go with the hypothetical flow, "Alrighty then."

She found herself at the head of a procession of people, Sarah's guards, as she guessed they were, lined up by twos behind them. She was too busy looking at the stony faced children behind her to notice she was being led through another doorway. That is, she did notice until she felt the presence of hundreds of eyes on her. She whipped around to find herself on a platform overlooking a very high tech steel and plastic room with sweeping stairways shooting out from either side. Below, there were people dressed in clothes from every possible culture imaginable and from every age group imaginable... and they were all looking at her.

Sarah's voice bellowed out over the crowd, "Everyone, we have gone through hard times lately. We've had to pull back our resources and scrounge for what we have. That ends today. Eva has committed to support us, with only one condition...she want's to become a member. To that, I say," Sarah turned to Eva with a smile, "...welcome to Artemis."

With a surprisingly loud round of cheering from below, Eva let herself smile.

------------

Artemis.

Eva had only truly found out about it two years after her father's death. Or rather, she'd never lost them in the first place. Even that first day after her dad died, she had noticed two of them across the street from the church. They looked sad. Especially the woman, dark brown hair curling around her face, eyes looking up at the cross on the building. The older man with her kept his eyes not on the church, but on her. Eva remembered sending a challenging look over at him, daring him to try something. She was already riled up enough to start a fight, she wouldn't have minded. Instead he just nodded at her, with a good measure of respect and a smile.

Since that day she'd been unwinding the mystery that was her father's finances. Wherever he'd gotten his money, she didn't know. She wasn't worried, she respected her father way too much to think it anything hideous. She just hadn't particularly expected to track it back, time and time again, to an organization called Artemis...or to the occult.

She knew her father had some kind of interest in it, and was fairly knowledgeable on the subject. She'd never thought he'd know _this _much though. Artemis was an age old organization, dating back over two thousand years. They specialized in the occult. Hauntings, Demons, the occasional Apocalypse, the typical fantasy novel stuff. Apparently they had played some huge part in some shindig two thousand years ago about sealing off the demon world or something like that. Which brought her back to her family. Though not quite her father.

Her mother, on the other hand, apparently had some blood ties in the business.

Eva hadn't been quite old enough to remember her when she died. The manner of her death was always a no no topic with her father. After a year of sleuthing she'd come across the right answer, and Artemis. They'd finally told her that she was killed by demons. Nothing special for them. Ones who knew about them had a harder time evading them. She was killed in a routine sweep that she participated in, on occasion. An unexpected infestation of Shadows or something like that.

She'd pieced together that, ever since her mother's death, her father had been contributing large sums of money. Artemis, in return, would return his contributations, in time, with sales of rare occult items they "found". It didn't take her long to figure out what she wanted to do with her father's fortune. Not really for revenge, she barely knew her mother. Not really out of a need to clear her conscience. It just called to her. She wanted to, it sounded right like nothing really ever had... of course there was the added factor that she'd be able to kick some ass, which appealed to her under any circumstance. She'd shook hands with the Artemis representatives and that was that.

-----------

Eva had only been in Artemis for a couple months and had already ran into many more technical snags than she thought possible. All this red tape had not been included in the "Help save the world" pep talk she'd gotten when she first arrived. Nor was it anything like that round of cheering. Eva had a sneaking suspicion they had just been cheering for her money.

They wanted bazookas, Eva's Money Bazookas...apparently.

She hadn't really seen a single bit of respect. She'd actually been receiving the opposite. People saw her in a way she remembered people looking at her when she was six, and still in France with the _Beaumonts_. They saw her as some stinking rich kid who could throw her money around and get whatever she wanted. All kids who were honest enough to say so could give you an exact description of Eva's cross ring as they had seen it flying towards their face.

That red bump and cross indention on someone's forehead had come to mean "I am stupid." in the ranks of Artemis. Those who had sported it before now flinched every time Eva cracked her knuckles.

That wasn't the only thing, they were making her take classes! Classes! On Demons! She knew everything she needed to know. Demons bad, you kill. Simple. And, atrocity of atrocities, they had tried to take her guns away from her! Safe to say that never happened, people in Artemis learned fast.

However, all these combined did kind of leave her exiled. She constantly found herself where she was today, sitting on one of the benches in the experimental weapons shops. In here were her few good friends. One, ironically, was the man she had seen at her father's funeral, who she learned was named Raze. He was one of the oldest (and by oldest, he was only fifty, mortality was is high) in Artemis and had voluntarily retired to mechanical work after a very real run in with a wayward demon who fancied himself a spider general. Eva spent most of her free time either out at parties, or in the shop, talking about what caliber they preferred. They'd even done some enhancements on her Glocks.

On one such night, Eva was perched on top of a table. Raze sat, tinkering with a modified rifle, talking to himself about young soldiers and how they couldn't take care of a gun. It was pretty late and the base was pretty much dead at this hour anyway. Understandably, when the door slammed open with a loud clang, Eva already had her hand around her gun. Expecting some evil satanic creature to come bounding in, she was surprised to find a teenage girl, maybe a few years younger than her, holding a box almost bigger than her.

"Help!" she hissed. Eva and Raze jumped up from their spots and lifted the box out of the girl's grasp, clunking it down on a workbench. She winced, "Careful! There are explosives in there!"

Eva's hands dropped away from the box, her face completely straight, as she took a very large step away from the box. Raze was less subtle, he skipped back and tripped over the table behind him. He slowly turned his head to the girl. "Advanced. Warning."

The girl winced and grinned innocently, "Sorry." She scratched her head before her eyes caught on Eva, "Hey! You're Scarlet Eva!"

"Eh?" Eva looked over at Kaze who shrugged, she turned back to the girl, "I'm a what?"

The girl looked confused, "Scarlet...Eva? Aren't you Eva?"

"Yeah," she laughed, then looked down at herself, picking at her coat, "And technically, I'm scarlet too...but..."

"Oh, that's so cool!" The girl hopped up to her, lacy white skirts sweeping out behind her, "I thought I'd seen you before, you're practically a legend over at the West Coast Base!"

Eva couldn't take it, she doubled over laughing. Between bouts of laughter she managed to stand up and breathe. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh! I'm Kalina Ann, you can call me Kalina...if I can call you Eva." She said slyly.

"You call me Scarlet Eva and I _will _have to conk you on the head." Eva laughed.

"Deal!" They shook on it.

Raze jumped as he pulled something out of the box she had been carrying. "Jesus, Kalina, are these warheads?"

She scoffed, "Of course not! They're missles! I'm making a gun!"

Raze's eyebrows shot up, "Again?"

"Woah, wait a sec," Eva put her hands up, "You make guns...with _missles_?"

The girl nodded as if it were obvious, leaving Eva to grin.

"You are _so _my new best friend."

_Comments are, as usual, very much appreciated. However, deep, scarring, but well-meaning crits should probably stay in their box. Dunno if I can handle it._


	2. Chapter 2

_This fic has turned into the "Let's include everyone who is dead...and then some!" Fic... Let's see how this works out..._

_I still don't own Devil May Cry. Losers :P_

Eva

Much to Eva's mortification, "Scarlet Eva" caught on and followed her through her pseudo graduation (read: "Eugh! I'm done with this! Let me kill stuff!") and right into her actual career. Her reputation had done her good in the relationship department, as in people weren't accusing her of being a pushover. It also hurt her. Frankly, all the guys in the base thought she was psycho and the girls, well, were equally or more scared of her.

True, there were the occasional oddballs like Kalina and Raze, and her superior officers respected and befriended her as much as rank would allow, but she never quite got over the closed off feeling. Not that it was a new thing. She just usually had concerts and music to let her deal with it. Mosh pits are just rooms full of people in dire need of human contact, and she reveled in that feeling. Just standing in the middle of a crowd and soaking in the beat and the personalities around her, especially right after her dad died. Now that she was an anti-demon army girl, she barely had the time for it, and the curfews set on them did dampen whatever type of lifestyle she could fit in between missions...not that it really stopped her.

She usually didn't entertain such thinking but...well, she was a year older. She had and always would think birthdays sucked. This one was no different. Kalina and Raze did say they had a little party planned in that night, and she could look forward to the supposed unveiling of Kalina's new, and yet unnamed, gun. She let herself smile at that.

Kalina, as it turned out, was actually Sarah's niece, making her one of the descendants of the priesthood that founded Artemis, and apparently a very important person in whatever hierarchy that ran the place. She was kindhearted, yet very slight girl. As young as she looked, Eva hadn't realized that she was actually younger. At their first meeting she was only sixteen.

God knows how she got interested in high powered weaponry in the first place... but she was good at it. The gun she was making, whenever Eva could sneak a look without Kalina going on the warpath, was frankly amazing. It was probably just about as big as Kalina was and had so many cool things on it, you could drool over it. To get any idea of what it was like one would have to crossbreed a missile launcher and a swiss army knife...and then probably add some very deadly nail clippers or something.

Oh yes, Eva was very excited to see the finished product.

"Look who's here! It's the birthday girl!" Eva looked up in surprise, finding a voice she hadn't expected. It was her superior by several ranks, Roemer, though he'd smoothly ordered her to call him Alex two days ago. Eva felt that familiar trill up her backbone when she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't be. This little birthday party was set at midnight, well past curfew.

Kalina popped up over his shoulder with an apologetic look and a shrug. "Uuhm, Colonel Roemer here kinda invited himself." Raze snorted behind her, apparently in one of his moods, mumbling something about newbie soldiers made into colonels.

Eva stood up to her full height in front of Roemer. He was one of the few people who could match her height and it bugged her to no end. Not to mention she had a sneaking suspicion he liked her...and she just didn't know how to deal with that.

She opened her mouth to comment but immediately snapped it shut again. Best not to upset the man who could send her back to "101 Demons of he Universe" class. She brushed past him, opting for the cold shoulder breed of insults rather than verbal ones.

She pushed open the door to the experimental weapons room with a grin. Instead of streamers, they'd thought to string ammo belts with rifle rounds through the low ceiling rafters, table centerpieces where empty gunclips, and the small cake was ready to be cut with a sword.

"Oh, you guys know me so well," she cooed, practically floating over to the table to admire the centerpiece. Kalina was glowing.

"You like it? Really?" She immediately shot off into a speech of how she'd thought to put everything together, her excitement taking hold. Raze and Eva gave each other identical looks of "there she goes again". Roemer was still standing next to the door, eyeing the decorations and questioning his taste in women.

"Kalina..."

"And I thought, what am I supposed to use for adhesive? So I..."

"_Kalina..."_

"But when I tried _that _it kind of caught on fire...so.."

"Kalina!" Eva clapped her hands an inch away from the girl's face.

"Huh?" Kalina blinked and looked at Eva innocently.

Eva sighed, putting her hand on her hip, "Is the Swiss Army Knife of Doom ready?"

"The_ what_?" Roemer mumbled. Eva shushed him.

Kalina's mad scientist grin rose to the surface. "Of course, of course. Turn around, everyone!" She motioned with her hand.

After much clanking, oofs, and small squeaks from Kalina, they heard something clunk onto the table. "Alright! Turn around"

Spinning on her heel, Eva saw the what Dr. Frankenstein would have made if he were a weapons manufacturer. Pieces of every weapon imaginable had been cannibalized and welded together in such a masterful way it could make any warrior cry. It was in sore need of a new paintjob and a plausible way to carry it, but, to her, it was beautiful.

Eva leaned over it as Kalina shot off into another explanation. She recognized most of it as it had all been in boxes Kalina had periodically lugged into the shop. But this she didn't recognize. It was a simple black box stuck to the side with a small lense covered hole in the front.

Raze spotted it too, eyebrow twitching upwards. He tapped it a little, making Kalina jump in the middle of her speech.

"Oh, _bad_, don't do that." She waved Raze's hands away as Roemer crept up to get a better look.

"What is it?" Eva asked, resisting the urge to tap it again, just to get that reaction out of her.

Kalina shrugged, "Not sure, but the government doesn't know it's missing yet."

Roemer, to his credit, was beginning to catch on to the seemingly innocent girl's idiosyncrasies, not that he didn't blanche at the comment anyway.

"When I can get it to work it sends out these really cool mini missiles made of pretty much pure energy wrapped around little beads of copper." She grinned, "They seek out another heat source in front of them and go boom."

"Wouldn't the user be a heat source?" Eva asked warily.

"Yeah," Kalina put a finger to her chin, "Therein lies the problem. That and sometimes they just go off at random. That's still in the works though." She shrugged again, as if it wasn't a problem.

Raze sighed, "C'mon time to get the watchamacallit back into its hopefully blast resistant box. Sooner the better."

Then something bad happened and, as bad things tend to do, it happened unexpectedly. As they lifted the gun off of the table the grappling hook dislodged itself and launched out, right at Eva. Ever ounce of the reflexes she'd gained in the past month went to use as the world went into slow motion. She kicked off of the table, spinning in hope that it would slide over her head instead of somewhere that'd hurt much, much more. All she could think, really, was how sucky a way this would be to die...

The slow motion world slammed back into normal speed as she felt a sharp burn across the back of her neck. That shock was followed soon after with another one as she stopped moving all together.

As soon as the fluids in her brain stopped sloshing around and the room ceased its imitation of a funhouse, she found herself, for the first time in her life, wishing she had worn a little more makeup, or...done something, because she felt horribly inadequate at that moment.

Staring back at her were the single most intense ice blue eyes she had ever seen, and his face! Oh boy. Had she remembered to brush her hair today? It could be a complete tangled gross looking...oh, he was smiling at her! Wow. She had to sit down now.

...And then she snapped out of it. She closed her eyes and kept them that way until she regained some small piece of sanity in a sea of pheromones. When she had assured herself that she was as sane as could be hoped, she opened her eyes.

He hadn't disappeared.

Resisiting the urge to compare this complete stranger with a greek god, Eva shook her head.

"Ohmygod! Eva, I'm so sorry!" Kalina was hovering, too scared to actually touch her in case she would spontaneously combust.

"Well," Eva mumbled, swiping a hand across the back of her neck to look curiously at the blood, "the grappling hook works!"

Raze ambled over with one of his long suffering sighs, pulling out a dejected toolbox with a white plus sign on it. A roll of very greasy looking gauze poked out of the side and several bandaids were being used to hold the lid on. The weapons master didn't seem concerned, but Eva did.

"Ooh no no!" Eva clamped a hand over her neck and pointed at Raze with her other hand, "I've seen how you 'fix' your guns! You're not touching me."

Raze made a betrayed face.

The new guy snorted lightly before walking out from behind her, "She has got a point, Raze." Eva tried to hide her surprised. She narrowed her eyes at him with a whole new line of questions. She prided herself in the fact that very few people could sneak up on her, and now this guy shows up and she couldn't even sense him. Not only that but... how couldn't _anyone _notice a guy like him?

He was tall, taller than her even, with the possibly whitest hair she'd ever seen. He was...simply put, incredibly intense. He just had a feeling around him, imposing, like he was _trying _to not be threatening. He was doing better than Roemer though, that was for sure. He seemed to have puffed up like an angry cat, eyes locked on the other man, hand unsubtly on his gun holster.

"Whatever," Raze mumbled and handed a thankfully clean looking roll of gauze over to him. The man nodded with a half smile before kneeling in front of Eva. She was frowning uncontrollably, shoulders tense, eyes zeroed in on him. She didn't like feeling uneasy, he was very much not helping, and yes sir, she was going to hold him accountable for it.

"That was an impressive move you did, are you a soldier here?" He asked, valiantly trying to avoid the glare he had somehow gotten aimed at him. Eva scoffed.

"That's what they keep telling me... now, if they'd just let me go on a meaningful mission..." Eva shifted her glare over at Roemer who made a clueless face. She huffed but couldn't keep her anger boiling as usual, "What about you...uh...person with a name...this is the part where you _help me out_."

He paused as he unwound the gauze as if he would never guess someone would ask for his name. He scanned the room with a frown, stopping on Roemer for a blink, then shifting back to her.

"You may call me Sparda."

Eva heard a squeak in the direction Kalina and Raze were standing. She turned her head a notch to see Raze clamping both his hands over Kalina's mouth, a very determined look on his face. Until he realized Eva was looking and slapped on an uncharacteristically bright smile. She looked at them with raised eyebrows before deciding she didn't have the energy to question it.

"Ookay," she sighed as Sparda reached around her neck to wrap the gauze several times, trying to ignore how close he was, "I suppose you can call me Eva, then."

Sparda's eyebrow quirked up, "That explains it...Scarlet Eva?"

She made a frustrated growl, "I _am _going to find out who gave me that name and they _are _going to be shot!"

He couldn't help himself. Sparda laughed for the first time in longer than he'd like to admit.

"It suits you." He said, stopping her in the middle of her tirade. Eva frowned and stuttered, trying to come up with something cutting and witty.

She settled on glaring at him again.

Roemer put a hand protectively on Eva's shoulder, "Do you want me to take–"

"_No_." Eva bit before standing up and leaving with a flick of her hair and a definite extra something in the twist of her hips. Raze finally let Kalina go after Eva had disappeared, exchanging a look with Sparda.

"So..." Kalina spoke up meekly, "Does anyone want cake?"

---------

Most everyone couldn't help but notice that Eva was one shade angrier that next day. She didn't mind. Rooms cleared faster than usual when she stalked in, the people from her unit laid off the teasing in favor of self-preservation, and, best of all, no one asked about the bandage wound around her neck. Kalina was the only one who dared come within several yards of her, determined to be at her beck and call to make up for the fiasco that was the night before. Eva hadn't said more than a few words about it anyway. As a matter of fact, she hadn't said much of anything.

Whenever Eva was mad, she didn't speak her thoughts, she displayed them...violently. Which brought her to the firing range. Lucky for all, no one was there that day, leaving her and Kalina to themselves. She didn't even stop for the ear protectors. She just stepped up to a booth and started hauling off on one of the human shaped paper sheets. When one had been shot into tiny shreds, she moved on to the next one. Kalina could only sit dejectedly in the booth next to her, arms folded, trying to figure out what to say.

She found her chance when Eva stopped to fumble for a gun clip on her fourth target.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Kalina sighed.

Eva looked at her as she knocked the two clips back into place with her hips, "No." She sighed.

"Really?" Kalina leaned around the glass barricade, "Because you're mad at _someone_. I could have sworn..."

Eva tossed her a look before flicked the safety off again. She leveled the gun and let off two rounds with near perfect aim. A lightbulb lit up over Kalina's head.

"Oh!" She said between shots, "I know who it is! It's Sparda!"

Kalina's sentence was perfectly punctuated by the sound of a ricochet.

Eva's shoulders where drawn up and her stance tense. Her face, however, showed a very sadisitic smile when she zeroed back in on the target

"No." Bang, "Not him. The bastard..." Eva answered smoothly before firing three more rounds.

"But! What...who would..." Kalina was getting angry at being obviously lied to. She put her hands on her hips, "Look, I'm trying to be nice here!"

Eva let off the last shot before turning to face Kalina, "I'm mad at me. _Me." _Eva pointed at herself with what Kalina hoped was an empty gun. "Here I am Ms. Hardcore-freaking-Scarlet-Eva, and I'm going all ga-ga over some stupid guy! I have never acted this stupid in my entire life! I'm an idiot!" Kalina ducked behind a plastic partition as Eva swung her gun around again.

Eva paused and looked at the Glocks in her hands as if she hadn't realized they were there, "Jesus! Look at me! I'm pointing a gun at myself!" Eva sunk back down, dropping her guns on either side of her, and leaned against a nearby table. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes with a small groan. Kalina quickly deflated, pacing over and taking up the space next to her. They sat in a halfway comfortable silence before Eva loosened up and let her hand drop to her knees.

"Kalina?" She looked up at the ceiling, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to end up getting ourselves killed, aren't we?"

"Probably..."

They both looked at each other and grinned before finally breaking down in complete senseless laughter.

----


End file.
